The present invention relates generally to complexes of initiators and complexing agents comprising at least one hydroxide, alkoxide, or mixtures thereof The complexes are useful in initiator systems for polymerization of monomers.
Systems for initiating the polymerization of monomers to make compositions, such as adhesives, are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,106,928, 5,286,821, and 5,310,835 to Skoultchi et al., for example, describe two-part initiator systems for initiating the polymerization of acrylic monomers. The first part of these two-part systems typically includes a stable organoborane amine complex and the second part includes an activator. The activator liberates the organoborane compound by removing the amine group, thereby allowing the organoborane compound to initiate the polymerization process. Activators are also sometimes referred to as liberators or decomplexers.
Common complexes in such systems include complexes of an organoborane and an amine. While such complexes may be useful in many applications, certain problems may arise due to the use of amine complexing agents in such conventional complexes. For example, when the complexes contain a primary amine, adhesives prepared therefrom may be prone to discoloration, such as yellowing. Furthermore, when including reactive diluents, such as aziridine-functional materials described in PCT Publication No. WO 98/17,694, for example, in compositions containing the complexes, the diluents may prematurely react with protic amines (i.e., those amines in which a nitrogen atom is bonded to at least one hydrogen atom) in such complexes, prematurely decomplexing the organoborane initiator. This phenomenon may even be to such an extent as to prematurely initiate polymerization of monomers present with the complexes or to degrade efficacy of the initiators for polymerization of subsequently added monomers.
In light of these potential problems and the desire to provide alternative formulations, further complexes are desirable, particularly for use in initiator systems, such as those used for polymerization of adhesives useful for bonding low surface energy substrates.
Initiator systems of the invention comprise: a complexed initiator comprising at least one of a complex of a complexing agent comprising at least one hydroxide and an initiator and a complex of a complexing agent comprising at least one alkoxide and an initiator; and a decomplexer. Preferably, the initiator comprises an organoborane initiator.
Complexes of organoborane initiators and complexing agents of the invention may be represented by the following general Formula (I): 
wherein R1 is an alkyl group having 1 to about 10 carbon atoms. R2 and R3 may be the same or different and are selected from (i.e., they are independently selected from) alkyl groups having 1 to about 10 carbon atoms and phenyl-containing groups. xe2x80x9cCxxe2x80x9d represents a complexing agent of the invention. The value of xe2x80x9cvxe2x80x9d is selected so as to provide an effective ratio of oxygen atoms of the alkoxides and/or hydroxides to boron atoms in the complex.
The initiator systems are useful for initiating polymerization of at least one monomer. To initiate polymerization in such a manner, at least one monomer is provided and then blended with the initiator system. Polymerization of the at least one monomer can be initiated as such.
In one embodiment, the complexed initiator comprises a complexing agent represented by Formula (II):
xe2x80x83((xe2x88x92)Oxe2x80x94R4)nM(m+)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
wherein each R4 is independently selected from hydrogen or an organic group (e.g., an alkyl or alkylene group); M(m+) represents a countercation (comprising a monovalent cation, such as a Group IA metal (e.g., sodium and potassium) cation or onium, or a multivalent cation, such as a Group IIA metal (e.g., calcium and magnesium) cation); n is an integer greater than zero; and m is an integer greater than zero. Preferably, n and m are equal. Preferably, each R4 is the same in a complexing agent. Particularly preferred complexing agents comprise those having a countercation comprising a cation selected from sodium, potassium, and tetraalkylammoniums.
According to another aspect of the invention, complexing agents of the invention are used as part of a kit. In one embodiment, kits of the invention comprise a polymerizable composition, wherein the polymerizable composition comprises:
at least one polymerizable monomer, and
at least one decomplexer; and
an initiator component, wherein the initiator component comprises:
a complexed initiator comprising at least one of:
a complex of a complexing agent comprising at least one hydroxide and an initiator, and
a complex of a complexing agent comprising at least one alkoxide and an initiator, and
an optional diluent.
A bonding composition can be prepared by mixing the polymerizable composition of the kit with the respective initiator component. The bonding composition can be used, for example, to prepare substrates at least partially coated with the bonding composition and bonded articles comprising a first substrate and a second substrate, with the polymerized bonding composition adhesively bonding the first and second substrates together. The bonding compositions are particularly useful for coating low surface energy substrates.
This invention provides initiator systems capable of initiating polymerization. More specifically, the invention provides xe2x80x9cinitiator systemsxe2x80x9d comprising (1) a complexed initiator (for example, an organoborane hydroxide, an organoborane alkoxide complex, or mixtures or combinations thereof) and (2) a decomplexer.
In one aspect of the invention, the initiator system is part of a multi-part kit. Such kits comprise at least a first part (i.e., a polymerizable composition) and a second part (i.e., an initiator component) for initiating polymerization of the polymerizable composition. Most preferably, for ease of use, the kits comprise only two parts. The two parts of the kit may be readily combined in a convenient, commercially useful, whole number mix ratio of 1:10 or less, more preferably 1:4, 1:3, 1:2 or 1:1, such that they can be easily used with multi-part dispensers. Such dispensers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,538,920 and 5,082,147 and are available from ConProTec, Inc. (Salem, N.H.) under the trade designation, MIXPAC. The parts of the kit can be readily mixed to form bonding compositions, which readily polymerize to polymers, for example, adhesives.
The xe2x80x9cpolymerizable compositionxe2x80x9d typically comprises at least one decomplexer and at least one polymerizable monomer.
The xe2x80x9cinitiator componentxe2x80x9d typically comprises at least one complexed initiator (e.g., an organoborane hydroxide complex, an organoborane alkoxide complex, or mixtures or combinations thereof) and an optional diluent. When mixed with the polymerizable composition, the decomplexer in the polymerizable composition liberates the initiator (e.g., organoborane) from the complexing agent (e.g., a complexing agent comprising at least one hydroxide, alkoxide, or mixtures thereof), enabling polymerization of the monomer(s) to be initiated. xe2x80x9cBonding compositionsxe2x80x9d are those compositions resulting from mixing of the polymerizable composition and the initiator component according to one aspect of the invention. The bonding compositions are useful for bonding a wide variety of substrates, including substrates derived from polymers, wood, ceramics, concrete, and metals. The bonding compositions are especially useful for bonding low-surface energy substrates.
xe2x80x9cLow surface energy substratesxe2x80x9d are those that have a surface energy of less than 45 mJ/m2, more typically less than 40 mJ/m2 or less than 35 mJ/m2. Included among such materials are, for example, polyethylene and polypropylene.
Other polymers of higher surface energy that may also be usefully bonded with the compositions of the invention include polycarbonate and polymethylmethacrylate. However, the invention is not so limited; the compositions may be used to bond any suitable substrate, such as those derived from thermoplastics, as well as wood, ceramics, concrete, primed metals, and the like.
xe2x80x9cPolymerized compositionsxe2x80x9d (also referred to as polymers) are those compositions where substantially all of the monomers in the bonding composition are polymerized except for a typically unpolymerized amount as recognizable to one of ordinary skill in the art. Polymerized compositions according to the invention may be used in a wide variety of ways, including, for example, as adhesives, bonding materials, sealants, coatings, and injection molding resins. The polymerized compositions may also be used as matrix resins in conjunction with glass, carbon, and metal fiber mats, such as those used in resin transfer molding operations. The polymerized compositions may further be used as encapsulants and potting compounds, such as in the manufacture of electrical components, printed circuit boards, and the like. Those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize a wide variety of other applications in which the polymerized compositions are useful.
Initiator Component
Complexed Initiator
In general, complexed initiators of the invention are complexes of an initiator and a complexing agent, specifically complexing agent comprising at least one hydroxide, alkoxide, or mixtures thereof A xe2x80x9ccomplexxe2x80x9d is readily understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to be a tightly coordinated salt formed by association of a Lewis acid (e.g., initiator) and a Lewis base (e.g., hydroxide or alkoxide).
Any suitable complexing agent comprising at least one hydroxide, alkoxide, or mixtures or combinations thereof, may be used for the complexing agent, as long as the complexing agent is reactive with the decomplexer (if any) with which it is to be used. Furthermore, the complexing agent should also be capable of forming a complex with the initiator with which it is used.
Any suitable initiator, or combination thereof, may be used in the invention, as long as the initiator is capable of forming a complex with the complexing agent. Furthermore, the initiator should also be capable of initiating polymerization of monomers with which it is to be used.
According to one aspect of the invention, the initiator is as an organoborane. Complexes of organoborane initiators and complexing agents of the invention may be represented by the following general Formula (I):

wherein R1 is an alkyl group having 1 to about 10 carbon atoms. R2 and R3 may be the same or different and are selected from (i.e., they are independently selected from) alkyl groups having 1 to about 10 carbon atoms and phenyl-containing groups. Preferably, R1, R2 and R3 are independently selected from alkyl groups having 1 to about 5 carbon atoms. Accordingly, R1 R2 and R3 may all be different, or more than one of R1, R2 and R3 may be the same. Most preferably, R1, R2 and R3 are the same.
Together, R1, R2 and R3, along with the boron atom (B) to which they are attached, form the initiator. Specific organoborane initiators include, for example, trimethylborane, triethylborane, tri-n-propylborane, triisopropylborane, tri-n-butylborane, triisobutylborane, and tri-sec-butylborane.
xe2x80x9cCxxe2x80x9d in Formula I represents a complexing agent of the invention, which is described further below.
The value of xe2x80x9cvxe2x80x9d is selected so as to provide an effective ratio of oxygen atoms of the alkoxides and/or hydroxides to boron atoms in the complex. The ratio of oxygen atoms of the alkoxides and/or hydroxides to boron atoms in the complex should broadly be about 0.5:1 to about 4:1, preferably about 1:1 to about 2:1, more preferably about 1:1 to about 1.5:1, and most preferably about 1:1.
Complexing Agent
The following terms will hereinafter be used to more particularly describe the complexing agent of the invention:
The terms xe2x80x9cmonovalent organic groupxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cmultivalent organic groupxe2x80x9d mean an organic moiety wherein the available valencies are on carbon atoms. Monovalent organic groups have one available valency. Accordingly, multivalent organic groups have more than one available valency.
The xe2x80x9corganic groupsxe2x80x9d can be aliphatic groups or cyclic groups. In the context of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9caliphatic groupxe2x80x9d means a saturated or unsaturated, linear or branched, hydrocarbon group. This term is used to encompass alkylene, alkenylene, alkynylene, alkyl, alkenyl, and alkynyl groups, for example. The term xe2x80x9calkyl groupxe2x80x9d means a monovalent, saturated, linear or branched, hydrocarbon group (e.g., a methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, heptyl, dodecyl, octadecyl, amyl, or 2-ethylhexyl group, and the like). The term xe2x80x9calkylenexe2x80x9d means a multivalent, saturated, linear or branched hydrocarbon group. The term xe2x80x9calkenyl groupxe2x80x9d means a monovalent, unsaturated, linear or branched, hydrocarbon group with one or more carbon-carbon double bonds (e.g., a vinyl group). The term xe2x80x9calkenylenexe2x80x9d means a multivalent, unsaturated, linear or branched, hydrocarbon group with one or more carbon-carbon double bonds. The term xe2x80x9calkynyl groupxe2x80x9d means a monovalent, unsaturated, linear or branched, hydrocarbon group with one or more carbon-carbon triple bonds. The term xe2x80x9calkynylenexe2x80x9d means a multivalent, linear or branched, hydrocarbon group with one or more carbon-carbon triple bonds.
The term xe2x80x9ccyclic groupxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccyclic structurexe2x80x9d means a closed ring hydrocarbon group that is classified as an alicyclic group, aromatic group, or heterocyclic group. The term xe2x80x9calicyclic groupxe2x80x9d means a cyclic hydrocarbon group having properties resembling those of aliphatic groups. The term xe2x80x9caromatic groupxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9caryl groupxe2x80x9d means a mononuclear aromatic hydrocarbon group or polynuclear aromatic hydrocarbon group.
Organic groups or organic linking groups, as used herein, can include internal (i.e., not terminal) heteroatoms (e.g., O, N, or S atoms), such as in the case of heterocyclic groups, as well as internal functional groups (e.g., carbonyl groups).
Cx in Formula (I) represents a complexing agent comprising at least one hydroxide, alkoxide, or mixtures thereof. Preferably, Cx and complexing agents of the invention are represented by the following Formula (II):
((xe2x88x92)Oxe2x80x94R4)nM(m+)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
Each R4 is independently selected from hydrogen or an organic group and each of n and m are integers greater than zero.
Each R4 may be hydrogen in a complexing agent or each R4 may be an organic group in a complexing agent. When any R4 is hydrogen, the complexing agent is said to comprise at least one hydroxide. When any R4 is an organic group, the complexing agent is said to comprise at least one alkoxide. Preferred alkoxides are those where R4 is an alkyl group or an alkylene group. The complexing agent may also include a mixture of at least one hydroxide and at least one alkoxide.
Typically, n is 1 or 2 and m is 1 or 2. Preferably, n and m are the same integer, most preferably 1.
In general, the complexing agent is used in the form of a salt. That is, the complexing agent is stabilized by a suitable countercation such that the complexing agent is capable of complexing the initiator. Thus, in Formula II, M(m+) represents a countercation that stabilizes the complexing agent.
Any suitable cation or combinations thereof can be used for countercations of the invention. The cations can be monovalent or multivalent, as indicated by the superscript, xe2x80x9cm+.xe2x80x9d When xe2x80x9cm+xe2x80x9d is 1, the cation is monovalent. For example, monovalent cations of the Group IA metals (e.g., lithium, sodium, and potassium) can be used. Other suitable monovalent cations include oniums, which generally conform to the following Formula (III):
xe2x80x83(R5)z(X(+))xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
Each R5 is independently selected from monovalent organic groups. Accordingly, each R5 in Formula m may be different, or more than one R5 may be the same. In Formula III, z represents an integer greater than one. Typically z is 2, 3, or 4. Typically, X is a Group VA, VIA, or VIIA metalloid (e.g., nitrogen, sulfur, iodine, and phosphorus). Exemplary onium cations include tetraalkylammoniums (e.g., tetramethylammonium and tetrabutylammounium), triphenylsulfonium, diphenyliodonium, and tetrabutylphosphonium.
When xe2x80x9cm+xe2x80x9d is greater than 1, the cation is multivalent. Exemplary multivalent cations include those cations of the Group IIA metals (e.g., calcium and magnesium).
Monovalent cations are preferred. Especially preferred are sodium, potassium, and tetraalkylammoniums.
Certain complexes comprising hydroxides are known in the art. For example, see certain of the chemical structures disclosed in Brown, Herbert C., Hydroboranes, pp. 55-56 (1962). However, the use of such complexes in initiator systems of the invention has not been reported.
Hydroxides and alkoxides provide strong coupling to organoboranes, with the resulting complexes having excellent oxidative stability. Thus, the use of complexing agents comprising at least one hydroxide, alkoxide, or mixtures thereof is particularly beneficial, particularly in initiator systems of the invention.
Advantageously, preferred complexes of the invention are air stable. By xe2x80x9cair stablexe2x80x9d it is meant that, when the complexes are stored in a capped vessel at room temperature (about 20xc2x0 to about 22xc2x0 C.) and under otherwise ambient conditions (i.e., not under a vacuum and not in an inert atmosphere), the complexes remain useful as polymerization initiators for at least about two weeks. Preferably, the complexes may be readily stored under these conditions for many months and up to a year or more.
Air stability of the complex is enhanced when the complex is a crystalline material (i.e., the complex is a solid at room temperature, but has a measurable melting point when measured according to Differential Scanning Calorimetry). However, complexes of the invention are air stable for at least six months even when they are liquids at room temperature. In some embodiments, liquid complexes (i.e., those complexes having a measurable melting point that is lower than room temperature when measured according to Differential Scanning Calorimetry) and solutions of liquid or solid complexes may be preferred because liquids are generally easier to handle and mix at room temperature than are solids. One of ordinary skill in the art is capable of readily determining whether a complex based on selected initiators and complexing agents is a liquid or solid at room temperature.
Particularly preferred xe2x80x9cair stablexe2x80x9d complexes are non-pyrophoric. That is, the complexes do not spontaneously combust or self-ignite. One of ordinary skill in the art is capable of readily determining whether a complex based on selected initiators and complexing agents is non-pyrophoric. For example, the Pyrophoricity Test described in the Examples, infra, is one method of determining whether a complex is pyrophoric.
Exemplary complexing agents useful in the preparation of complexes of the invention include those prepared from the following: sodium hydroxide, tetrabutylammonium hydroxide, sodium methoxide, and tetrabutylammonium methoxide. Exemplary organoboranes useful in the preparation of complexes of the invention include: triethylborane and tributylborane. It should also be noted that blends of different complexes may be used in initiator systems of the invention.
Complexes of the invention may be readily prepared using known techniques. Typically, the complexing agent is combined with the initiator in an inert atmosphere with slow stirring. An exotherm is often observed and cooling of the mixture is therefore recommended. If the ingredients have a high vapor pressure, it is desirable to keep the reaction temperature below about 70xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C. Once the materials have been well mixed, the complex is permitted to cool to room temperature (i.e., about 22xc2x0 C. to about 25xc2x0 C.). No special storage conditions are required although it is preferred that the complex be kept in a capped vessel in a cool, dark location. Advantageously, the complexes can be prepared in the absence of organic solvents that would later have to be removed, although they could be prepared in solvent if so desired.
The resulting complex is employed in an effective amount, which is an amount large enough to permit polymerization to readily occur to obtain a polymer (preferably, an acrylic polymer). According to one aspect of the invention, when the initiator comprises an organoborane, an effective amount of the organoborane complex is an amount that provides about 0.01 weight % boron to about 1.5 weight % boron, more preferably about 0.01 weight % boron to about 0.60 weight % boron, most preferably about 0.02 weight % boron to about 0.50 weight % boron, based on the total weight of the bonding composition, less the weight of fillers, non-reactive diluents, and other non-reactive components. If the amount of organoborane complex is too low, resulting polymerization may be incomplete or, in the case of adhesives, the resulting composition may have poor adhesion.
On the other hand, if the amount of organoborane complex is too high, then polymerization may proceed too rapidly to allow for effective mixing and use of the resulting composition. Large amounts of the complex could also lead to the generation of large volumes of borane, which in the case of an adhesive, may weaken the bondline when used for bonding substrate(s). The useful rate of polymerization will depend in part on the method of applying the composition to a substrate. Thus, a faster rate of polymerization may be accommodated by using a high-speed, automated industrial adhesive applicator rather than by applying the composition with a hand applicator or by manually mixing the composition.
Diluent
The initiator component may also contain any suitable diluent, or combination thereof The diluent may be reactive or nonreactive with monomers used in the polymerizable composition.
Preferably, the diluent is inert toward the complexing agent. That is, preferably the diluent is essentially free of moieties that are reactive with the complexing agent (i.e., moieties that are susceptible to being esterified by or hydrolyzed by the complexing agent) such that the complexing agent is incapable of complexing the initiator or such that the diluent is chemically modified in such a way that desired properties of the composition are affected.
Nonreactive diluents include plasticizers well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Reactive diluents include, for example, aziridine-functional materials and maleate-functional materials. For example, such reactive diluents are described in PCT Publication No. WO 98/17,694 and U.S. application Ser. No. 09/272,152, entitled xe2x80x9cOrganoborane Amine Complex Initiator Systems and Polymerizable Compositions Made Therewith, assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
An xe2x80x9caziridine-functional materialxe2x80x9d refers to an organic compound having at least one aziridine ring or group, 
the carbon atom(s) of which may optionally be substituted by short chain groups (e.g., groups having 1 to about 10 carbon atoms, preferably methyl, ethyl or propyl), so as to form, for example, methyl, ethyl or propyl aziridine moieties.
Examples of useful, commercially available polyaziridines include those available under the following trade designations: CROSSLINKER CX-100 (from Zeneca Resins; Wilmington, Mass.), XAMA-2 (from EIT, Inc.; Lake Wylie, S.C.); XAMA-7 (from EIT, Inc.; Lake Wylie, S.C.), and MAPO (tris [1-(2-methyl) aziridinyl] phosphine oxide (from Aceto Chemical Corporation; Flushing, N.Y.).
Quite advantageously, when used, the complex is carried by (e.g., dissolved in or diluted by) the diluent or a blend of two or more different diluents in the initiator component. Generally, the diluent should not be reactive toward the complex and functions as an extender for the complex. Also advantageously, the diluent may generally increase the spontaneous combustion temperature of the initiator component, increasing the non-pyrophoric characteristics of the initiator component.
The diluent should be generally soluble in monomers included in the polymerizable composition, such that the parts of the kit can be readily mixed. By xe2x80x9csolublexe2x80x9d is meant that no evidence of gross phase separation at room temperature (i.e., about 22xc2x0 C. to about 25xc2x0 C.) is visible to the unaided eye. Similarly, the complex should also be soluble in the diluent, although slightly warming a mixture of the complex and the diluent may be helpful in forming a solution of the two at room temperature (i.e., about 22xc2x0 C. to about 25xc2x0 C.). Accordingly, preferably, if used, the diluent is a liquid at or near room temperature (i.e., within about 10xc2x0 C. of room temperature) or forms a liquid solution with the complex at or near room temperature.
The diluent is used in an effective amount. Generally, this is an amount of not more than about 50 weight %, preferably not more than about 25 weight %, more preferably not more than about 10 weight %, based on the total weight of the bonding composition. However, substantial amounts (e.g., more than about 15 weight %, sometimes more than about 40 weight %) of the complex may be dissolved in the diluent, which facilitates the provision of multi-part kits that can be combined in a commercially useful mix ratio.
Polymerizable Composition
Decomplexer
The term xe2x80x9cdecomplexerxe2x80x9d means a compound capable of liberating the initiator (e.g., organoborane) from its complexing agent, thereby enabling initiation of the polymerization process. Decomplexers are also sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cactivatorsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cliberators.xe2x80x9d As used herein, each of these terms has the same meaning.
Any suitable decomplexer, or combinations thereof, can be used, such as isocyanates, acids, acid chlorides, sulfonyl chlorides, anhydrides, compounds capable of liberating any of the foregoing when combined with the initiator component, and mixtures thereof. Examples of suitable acids include Lewis acids and Brxc3x6nsted acids. Particularly suitable decomplexers include lower molecular weight carboxylic acid decomplexers described by Skoultchi et al. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,310,835 and 5,106,928), sulfonyl chlorides and acid chlorides of Fujisawa, Imai, and Mashuhara (Reports of the Institute for Medical and Dental Engineering, vol. 3, p. 64 (1969)), bireactive decomplexers comprising isocyanate groups described by Deviny (PCT Publication No. WO97/07,171), anhydride decomplexers described by Deviny (PCT Publication No. WO97/17,383), carboxylic acid decomplexers described by Deviny et al. (PCT Application No. US98/12,296, filed Jun. 12, 1998 and entitled xe2x80x9cInitiator Systems and Adhesive Compositions Made Therewithxe2x80x9d), and mixtures thereof All of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.
The decomplexer is employed in an effective amount (i.e., an amount effective to promote polymerization by liberating the initiator from its complexing agent, but without materially adversely affecting desired properties of the ultimate polymerized composition). As recognizable to one of ordinary skill in the art, too much of the decomplexer may cause polymerization to proceed too quickly and, in the case of adhesives, the resulting materials may demonstrate inadequate adhesion to low energy surfaces. However, if too little decomplexer is used, the rate of polymerization may be too slow and the resulting polymers may not be of adequate molecular weight for certain applications. A reduced amount of decomplexer may be helpful in slowing the rate of polymerization if it is otherwise too fast. Thus, within these parameters, the decomplexer is typically provided in an amount such that the ratio of hydroxide- or alkoxide-reactive groups in the decomplexer(s) (e.g., acid groups or anhydride groups) to hydroxide and alkoxide groups in the complexing agent(s) is in the range of 0.5:1.0 to 3.0:1.0. For better performance, preferably the ratio of hydroxide- or alkoxide-reactive groups in the decomplexer(s) to hydroxide and alkoxide groups in the complexing agent(s) is in the range of 0.5:1.0 to 1.0:1.0, preferably about 1.0:1.0.
Monomers
The initiator system of the invention can be used to initiate the polymerization of any suitable monomer(s). Broadly, the polymerizable composition includes at least one ethylenically unsaturated monomer capable of free radical polymerization. Numerous compounds containing ethylenic unsaturation can be used in the polymerizable composition. Preferably, the composition includes at least one (meth)acrylic monomer, most preferably a methacrylic monomer. Particularly preferred are (meth)acrylic acid derivatives, such as those including esters and/or acid amides. Suitable are, for example, the (meth)acrylic esters of monohydric alcohols, particularly alkanols having from 1 to 12 carbon atoms, such as methyl (meth)acrylate, ethyl (meth)acrylate, butyl (meth)acrylate, and ethylhexyl (meth)acrylate; the (meth)acrylic acid esters of polyhydric alcohols, such as ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, and trimethylol propane; the di- and mono(meth)acrylic acid esters of glycerin; the di(meth)acrylic acid esters of triethylene glycol and tetraethylene glycol; the di(meth)acrylic acid esters of dipropylene glycol, tripropylene glycol, tetrapropylene glycol and pentapropylene glycol; and the di(meth)acrylic esters of ethoxylated or propoxylated diphenylolpropane.
Basically suitable are also polymerizable monomers, such as vinyl acetate; vinyl halides, such as vinyl chloride, vinyl fluoride, vinyl bromide; styrene; and divinyl-benzene. These compounds, however, are generally used only in subordinate amounts in the polymerizable compositions.
Further suitable are acid amides, such as: acrylamide; N-methyl acrylamide; N-methyl methacrylamide; N,N-dimethyl acrylamide; N,N-dimethyl methacrylamide; N-ethyl methacrylamide; N,N-diethyl acrylamide; N,N-diethyl methacrylamide; N-isopropyl acrylamide; N-butyl acrylamide; N-butyl methacrylamide; N-t-butyl acrylamide; N,N-dibutyl methacrylamide; N-phenyl acrylamide; N-(acryloyl)morpholine; N-(acryloyl)piperidine; N-(methacryloyl)piperidine; N-(1,1-dimethyl-3-oxobutyl)-acrylamide; N-1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl acrylamide; dimethylene-bis-(meth)acrylamide; tetramethylene-bis-(meth)acrylamide; trimethylhexamethylene-bis-(meth)acrylamide; tri(meth)acryloyldiethylenetriamine; and similar compounds.
In general, the emphasis is on monomers with one or two olefinic double bonds in the molecule, preferably one olefinic double bond. The additional use of higher unsaturated components is not excluded, but it must be kept in mind that their presence can lead to embrittling of the polymerized compositions.
Additives
Bonding compositions of the present invention may also comprise further optional additives. Generally, such additives are present in the polymerizable composition of the kit. Thus, the polymerizable composition may further comprise a variety of optional additives.
One particularly useful additive is a thickener, such as medium (about 40,000) molecular weight polybutyl methacrylate that may generally be incorporated in an amount of up to about 50 weight %, based on the total weight of the polymerizable composition. Thickeners may be employed to increase the viscosity of the resulting bonding composition to a more easily applied viscous syrup-like consistency.
Another particularly useful additive is an elastomeric material. These materials can improve the fracture toughness of bonding compositions made therewith, which can be beneficial when, for example, bonding stiff, high yield strength materials (e.g., metal substrates that do not mechanically absorb energy as easily as other materials, such as flexible polymeric substrates). Such additives can generally be incorporated in an amount of up to about 50% by weight, based on the total weight of the polymerizable composition.
Core-shell polymers can also be added to the polymerizable composition to modify spreading and flow properties of the bonding composition. These enhanced properties may be manifested by a reduced tendency for the bonding composition to leave an undesirable xe2x80x9cstringxe2x80x9d upon dispensing from a syringe-type applicator, or sag or slump after having been applied to a vertical surface. Accordingly, use of more than about 20% by weight, based on total weight of the polymerizable composition, of a core-shell polymer additive may be desirable for achieving improved sag-slump resistance. Core-shell polymers can also improve the fracture toughness of bonding compositions made therewith, which can be beneficial when, for example, bonding stiff, high yield strength materials (e.g., metal substrates that do not mechanically absorb energy as easily as other materials, such as flexible polymeric substrates).
Small amounts of inhibitors, such as hydroquinone monomethyl ether may be used in the polymerizable compositions, for example, to prevent or reduce degradation of the monomers during storage. Inhibitors may be added in an amount that does not materially affect the rate of polymerization or the ultimate properties of polymers made therewith. Accordingly, inhibitors are generally useful in amounts of about 100-10,000 ppm based on the total weight of the monomers in the polymerizable composition.
Other possible additives include non-reactive colorants, fillers (e.g., carbon black, hollow glass/ceramic beads, silica, titanium dioxide, solid glass/ceramic spheres, and chalk), and the like. The various optional additives are employed in any amount, but generally amounts that do not significantly adversely affect the polymerization process or the desired properties of polymers made therewith.
Bonding Compositions
The parts of the kits (i.e., the polymerizable composition and the initiator component) are blended as would normally be done when working with such materials. The initiator component is added to the polymerizable composition shortly before it is desired to use the bonding composition.
Once the parts of the kit have been combined to form a bonding composition, the composition should be used quickly, as the useful pot life may be short depending upon the monomers, the amount of the initiator component, the temperature at which the bonding is to be performed, the presence or absence of crosslinking agents, and whether a diluent is used. Preferably, to improve bonding, it is desirable to keep the initial bonding temperature below about 40xc2x0 C., preferably below 30xc2x0 C., and most preferably below about 25xc2x0 C. Accordingly, the bonding process can be carried out at room temperature (i.e., about 22xc2x0 C. to about 25xc2x0 C.).
The bonding composition is applied to one or both substrates to be bonded and then the substrates are joined together with pressure to force excess bonding composition out of the bond line. This also has the advantage of displacing bonding composition that has been exposed to air and that may have begun to oxidize. In general, the bonds should be made shortly after the bonding composition has been applied to the substrate(s), preferably within about 10 minutes. The typical bond line thickness is about 0.1 to 0.3 millimeters.
The bonds may cure (i.e., polymerize) to a reasonable green strength, i.e., to permit handling of such bonded articles within about 2-3 hours. Full bond strength will generally be reached in about 24 hours under ambient conditions. However, post-curing with heat may be used, if desired.
In one preferred embodiment, the bonding compositions are coated on a low surface energy substrate. In another preferred embodiment, bonded articles comprise a first substrate and a second substrate (preferably at least one of which is a low surface energy polymeric material) adhesively bonded together by a layer of a bonding composition according to the invention.
The invention will be more fully appreciated with reference to the following nonlimiting examples. These examples are merely for illustrative purposes only and are not meant to be limiting on the scope of the appended claims. All parts, percentages, ratios, etc. in the examples and the rest of the specification are by weight unless indicated otherwise.